The Unethical Conundrum
by IAmDiscordsLady28
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler stops contacting Sheldon and he starts to worry. Sheldon finds out why and is surprised to meet someone from Amy's past. Surprise! Surprise! :) Lots of ShAmy! Reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1: The Vixen Search

Author's Notes: First ShAmy Fan Fiction. Not very good at making stories! Read and enjoy! (Reviews are very much appreciated ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Vixen Search**

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

After 47 hours, 24 minutes and 19 seconds of not hearing from Amy, Sheldon decided to go to her apartment. After having their Date Night, Amy Farrah Fowler has not been responding to any of his electronic forms of communication. She also has not been answering his telephone calls. After much contemplation, he decided that he will go check on her himself.

"Why isn't she opening the door?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"Maybe she's not home."

"But it's after dark and according to her schedule; her work has ended hours ago. What if a burglar is inside her apartment right now? What if she has been eaten by the bob cat? What if there-"

"SHELDON!", Leonard cut him off. "Will you please stop blabbering over there and just try knocking on the door again? Then if Amy still won't open the door, we will find a way to get access to her apartment. Okay?"

"Okay..", Sheldon said as he started his signature knock again. After trying for the third time with still no luck, they finally tried opening her door.

* * *

"Sheldon… I don't think Amy is at home.", Leonard whispered to Sheldon upon entering Amy's apartment.

"Just because her lights are off and her things are all in their right places doesn't mean she is not to be found inside her apartment. Have you checked her bedroom yet? Or her bathroom?"

"Well… Why don't you go check those places?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Sheldon, those are Amy's "private" places. I can't just go inside there. What if I find her naked or under the shower? You're her boyfriend so it's okay for you to see her like that. I think?"

Sheldon considered this. "Oh, Dear Lord, let us just hope Amy is not bathing or taking a shower or changing her clothes then." Leonard just looked at him. "Fine, I'll do it myself." _Please be in here. Please. Please._

Sheldon went to Amy's bedroom to check if she was there. He carefully opened her bedroom door, and then quietly slipped inside. Looking around, he found no sign of Amy. _Where is she?_ He peeped inside her bathroom and still there was no sign of her. _Where could she have gone?_ Sheldon thought to himself. _Did she have a fight with herself again like she did last time with Wil Wheaton? I don't think so. She seemed happy before we departed the other day... WHERE IS AMY FARRAH FOWLER?_

Just then Sheldon heard Leonard calling him. "Yes Leonard? Is Amy out there with you?", he asked as he proceeded to where he was. "Nope, but I think I might have an idea where she is…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Not So Mystery Man

**CHAPTER 2: The Not So Mystery Man**

"What do you mean she's with another man? Who is this human being that dared to touch Amy Farrah Fowler?", Sheldon exclaimed while running towards Leonard's car.

"Sheldon, please come down. For all we know that could be a cousin of hers or another blood-relative.", Leonard replied, following closely behind.

"Preposterous! If that is so, then I should have been familiarized with such information! Amy Farrah Fowler has never mentioned this to me. Who is this man?"

While Sheldon was searching for Amy inside the bedroom, Leonard received a text message from Penny:

"**Hey Leonard! Gonna share something I AM SEEING RIGHT NOW :-P Amy is with a hot dude here at the Cheesecake Factory! Does Sheldon know this? I don't think the guy is friendly at all! He's holding her hand. OMG :-0 Penny x** "

After re-reading the message twice, he decided to inform Sheldon.

"Sheldon? Sheldon!"

"Yes Leonard? Is Amy out there with you?", he heard him say. Thinking of how to properly inform him of the current situation, he simply replied, "Nope, but I think I might have an idea where she is…"

And after letting Sheldon read Penny's message and hurrying to his car because of Sheldon's sudden "outburst", they were now on their way to The Cheesecake Factory to find out who the guy Amy is with. Leonard could not help but let out a groan. This apparently caught Sheldon's attention.

"And now you're the one who is reacting like that? Leonard, I am the official boyfriend of Amy Farrah Fowler and not you. You might have been her "date" to her colleague's wedding but considering the current paradigm of our relationship, we are pair-bonded to each other. We have a Relationship Agreement to pr-"

Leonard, growing more and more irritated with Sheldon's behaviour, decided to interrupt his blabbering before he decides to throw him out of the car. "Sheldon, I am perfectly aware that you and Amy are now in a relationship. But my previous behaviour does not indicate that I am concerned whether she is with another man, but I am more concerned of the fact that I am letting you drag me into this. You said so yourself, it is your relationship and not mine."

Hearing Leonard's words, Sheldon remained quiet for the rest of the ride. He thought about the different possible events that might occur when he reaches Amy and this mystery man. _Should I hit him? Can I even do that? Maybe I should use kohlinar to supress my anger. But why should I get angry? What if the guy is just a relative of Amy's just like Leonard said? I am overreacting. Amy would never do that to me. But… but what if he is not Amy's relative? What if Amy decides to leave me? Maybe I should think of another spiderman quote to-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stop of Leonard's car. "Sheldon… We're here. You ready?", Leonard asked him with furrowing eyebrows. _This is it. Please don't disappoint me, Amy._

Not bothering to answer Leonard's question, Sheldon immediately went inside the restaurant. His gaze shifted from one person to another, looking for the brunette vixen that seemed to have forgotten his existence. _Where is she?_

"Hey, sweetie! You looking for someone?", Sheldon who was busily scanning the establishment, was unaware of his neighbor's sudden appearance beside him. Concentrated on finding the brunette vixen, he did not notice that Penny was now talking to him.

"Uhm… Leonard, what is Sheldon doing?", Penny asked Leonard instead after being consistently ignored by Sheldon.

"Well, since you texted me a while ago about Amy, you should be able to help him."

"Oh! So he's looking for Amy? Well I just talked to her a while ago. Then I just saw her go to the ladies room. Let's just wait for her to come back, okay?"

Leaning to Penny, Leonard whispered, "I think you should go and warn Amy first about Sheldon being here, you know? I think they might cause a scene later."

"Oh? Okay? I guess I'll be leaving you for a while then."

Just when Penny was about to go to the Ladies Room and talk to her "bestie", they were not aware that Amy was already out and heading towards the table. Sheldon, who obviously saw his girlfriend come out of the Ladies Room, followed Amy to where they were seated.

"Uh-oh. I think we should stay close to them just in case,", Penny told Leonard. "Yeah, I think your right.", Leonard replied. And both quickly followed Sheldon.

And there at the table, was Amy with the mystery that everyone was so curious of finding out whom. Sheldon, growing curiouser and curiouser decided to calm himself for a while and assess _this man_.

From where he was standing, Sheldon was only able to see _the man's_ backside. He had black hair, broad shoulders and skin color similar to Koothrappali's. He was wearing a long sleeved polo, and black pants. _Seems like a formal man._ It seemed as though the man and the _vixen_ were enjoying themselves because Amy was smiling and laughing. A lot. _She never smiles like that when she's with me. I've never heard her laugh like that before. Curiouser and curiouser._ _Who is this man?_ With his anger growing more and more, Sheldon decided to confront the two.

"Well hello Amy. A pleasure seeing you here at The Cheesecake Factory.", Sheldon said, managing a smile.

Amy after hearing her boyfriend's voice immediately looked up. "Sheldon? What are you doing here?", her surprise obvious in her manner of speaking.

"Oh nothing, I was just accompanying Leonard to get Penny and unexpectedly, I spotted you here. Care to explain why?"

"Am I not allowed to dine here?"

"Well, technically you are… Uhm… Amy, why haven't you been responding to my messages lately? And… and…"

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I've just been extremely busy these past few days. I've been showing Faisal around town these past few days. This is his first time here."

Sheldon's eyes widened when he heard that name. _Faisal? Where have I heard that before? Come on eidetic memory, help me out here!_

"Sheldon? Sheldon? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Amy. You were saying?"

Sighing, Amy repeated what she said. "Sheldon, I would like to formally introduce you to Prince Faisal. He's from Saudi Arabia. I've mentioned him to you before. Do you remember?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Introduction Malfunction

**CHAPTER 3: The Introduction Malfunction**

* * *

"Sheldon, I would like to formally introduce you to Prince Faisal. He's from Saudi Arabia. I've mentioned him to you before. Do you remember?"

_Faisal. Isn't he Amy's "fiancé"? NO. Has he come to take her away from me?_

Feeling a sudden twinge inside him, Sheldon decided to take the seat beside Amy. Amy, surprised as ever, looked at him with questioning eyes. Sheldon, ignoring this, looked at the vixen-stealing-low-down-folk and extended his right arm. "Pleasure to meet you, your _MAJESTY_."

Faisal looking just as confused as Amy was, decided to shake the Doctor's hand, "Pleased to meet you, too. But please, call me Faisal instead." And smiled while shaking hands with Sheldon.

"So, _Faisal_…" Sheldon said this giving emphasis to the man's name, "…Amy told me that you're also into Neurobiology?"

"Oh yes!" the Arab guy replied with much too eagerness that made Sheldon's eye twitch. _I can't stand this anymore._ "That's why I decided to help fund Amy's lab." The guy then looked at Amy and winked. _Winking?! Oh, Dear Lord!_ Suddenly, Sheldon heard a chuckle which apparently was coming from Amy. _Kohlinar. Kohlinar. Amy is only laughing but that does not mean anything! Doesn't this guy know I'm her boyfriend? Dear Lord!_

"Faisal, would you mind if I excuse Amy and myself for a while? I have an important matter I want to discuss with her." And not even waiting for Faisal's reply, Sheldon was already holding Amy's wrist and was on their way out.

* * *

Author's Notes: This Chapter was really short because I had no more ideas on how to describe Faisal's Character :P Sorry. Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Agreement Disagreement

**CHAPTER 4: The Agreement Disagreement**

* * *

"Sheldon, that was very rude. We shouldn't have left Faisal in there." Amy said to Sheldon once they were finally out of The Cheesecake Factory. Amy glanced at Sheldon, and then at his hand on her wrist. _What the hell? Today must be my lucky day._ She can't help but manage a smile.

Sheldon, who was now looking at his girlfriend, noticed this behavior and asked "Amy, why are you smiling? I haven't said anything yet nor made a joke. Is there something I am missing here?"

Getting a hold of herself and remembering why they were outside, her smile turned into a frown and immediately replied "Sheldon, what was it that you wanted to talk about? Is it really that important for us to converse outside? Need I remind you that there is someone in this establishment that is in need of my company?"

Sighing, the tall physicist replied "Amy, could you please explain to me why you are with alone with a man who based on what you have told me is supposedly your fiancé?"

Amy, surprised with his question, simply replied "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Me? Amy Farrah Fowler, you know that I am a man of pure intellect. Do you really think that I would get jealous? Besides, that man is not worthy of my attention even if you claim that he is in fact a "prince"."

_Here we go again. Denial, denial, denial._ "So you're saying that you don't mind the idea of him staying at my apartment?"

"What? Are you saying that that man is… is… is living with you right now?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'm your boyfriend."

"You do realize that he was my fiancé before you asked me to become your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Sheldon, I have not told Faisal about the "us", yet. I'm still looking for the right moment to discuss this topic with him. You are aware that he is the one who is funding my lab. If I act irrationally, all of my current research will be affected." Amy looked at Sheldon hopefully.

After hearing what Amy said, Sheldon thought to himself and considered this. _Although her research is only in biology – which involves yucky, icky, and squishy stuff – Amy is still the best in her field. I wouldn't want to jeopardize her work. But I can't stand the idea of her living with that man. Oh boy, what am I supposed to do?_

"Sheldon, don't you trust me?" he heard Amy say. He looked at her and saw the hurt reflected in her eyes. "Faisal is just staying here because he is observing my research." Amy continued, giving him assurance. "He is here for business purposes _only_." Sheldon then looked at her again, this time he noticed her expression change. _Was she smirking? No, I am just over thinking this._

"Fine," he finally said. "But ask him to look for another place to stay at."

"Sheldon… "

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I am only asking you to do this because based on my observation, women living with men whom they are not married to be considered unruly by the public. Would you want them to think of you ask the exact opposite of what you really are?" then he proceeded to hold Amy's hand.

Amy, surprised by Sheldon's action, felt extremely happy about what her boyfriend had done. The moment was mere perfection to Amy. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She then looked at Sheldon, who was obviously waiting for her reply. "Okay" was all that she managed to say.

Hearing this, the physicist smiled and squeezed her hands. Amy blushed. "Shall we go back inside now?" he asked. Amy simply nodded and smiled. _This plan is working better than I expected._

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to those who are now following and favorited my story! Big hugs to all of you :D And to those who reviewed, thank you so much for your kind words! Hope to get more reviews! Chapter 5 is soon to be posted! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Manipulative Proposition

**CHAPTER 5: The Manipulative Proposition**

* * *

Once they were inside the establishment, Sheldon immediately let go of Amy's hands. Amy felt the warm feeling leave the coolness of her skin. She sighed. _All this conundrums regarding physical contact is just maddening. Guess I'll just have to wait for him to fully get comfortable with this. Soon, Sheldon. Soon…_

Once they reached Faisal's table, Sheldon assisted Amy to her seat. Sheldon quickly scanned the establishment looking for Leonard. When he saw the guy with Penny, he immediately excused himself and said his goodbye to Faisal and Amy. Amy was quite surprised by Sheldon's eagerness to leave but she was equally happy for him to be leaving. When Sheldon stood up and went to where Leonard and Penny were standing, Amy smiled to herself. _Finally._

Faisal looked at Amy, seeking explanation to what happened when the two had gone out. Amy just shrugged.

She grabbed her purse and fished out her phone. She texted Faisal:

_**We'll talk later. I have a proposition to make. ;)**_

After reading Amy's text, Faisal glanced at Amy who only smiled at him. _What now?_

* * *

On their way home, Leonard couldn't help but notice how quiet his roommate had been since they left The Cheesecake factory. He wasn't able to say goodbye to his girlfriend because Sheldon had already dragged him outside before he even noticed what was happening. _They really do be crazy_, he thought to himself.

Sheldon on the other hand, was thinking about the events that occurred minutes ago. He was confused as to why he decided to leave Amy with that Faisal guy. Sure Amy had told him that nothing was going on between the two of them, but he wasn't sure if Faisal had the same thoughts. He sighed. After re-entering the restaurant, he was at lost for words. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell the guy but instead he decided to leave. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Amy had brought Faisal back to the hotel he was staying, the man was chuckling with what Amy had revealed to him.

"You really told him that I was your fiancé? And claimed that I was staying at your apartment? You're kidding me right?"

"Yes, I told him all those things! I've already planned this years ago. And now that you're here, you can actually help me!"

"Amy, you know very well that I came here to check how your research is holding up. And that missed spending time with you. It has been years since you last visited me! And now you're dragging me into this? You should have warned me that you had other plans that you wanted to involve me into."

"Please, Faisal. Just this once? I know that you have already done so much for me. But I assure you this is going to be the last time that I will ask for your help. Please?" she said this while batting her eyelashes.

Faisal looked at her and laughed. "Fine Amy, I'll help you. If it had not been for the fact that we have been friends since grade school, I would have surely thought that you're going crazy. But, promise me that this won't get out of hand. Okay?"

"Okay Faisal! You're the best!"

Faisal simply rolled his eyes and laughed. Now what are these two up to?

* * *

Several days have passed ever since that "Cheesecake Factory" incident, and yet Sheldon was still feeling confused. Although Amy has been constantly conversing with him through text messaging, he still felt the need to see her. Amy has not showed up yet at his apartment which was something that she constantly did. He already asked Penny if the girls already had their usual "girl's night-out" and found out that they indeed went out to get a couple of drinks with Amy. In addition to that, Penny stated that they were accompanied by Amy's new male "friend", whom she described as a very outgoing person and was fun to be with. Sheldon simply rolled his eyes. _Has Amy told him yet that she was now dating the great Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper?_

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by the loud knocking on their door. He immediately got up from his spot and reached for the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the lovely sight of a smiling Amy Farrah Fowler. _Oh those beautiful green eyes_! Overwhelmed by her sudden appearance on his door, he unconsciously pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Amy stiffened at first, but decided to just enjoy the moment and snuggled against his chest. She was still unsure whether this was really happening. Oh _Sheldon, we should be doing this more often_! She thought to herself. He really does smell like baby powder! I will never get tired of his scent. He's like a sexy toddler! I wonder how he'd react if I told him that? He'd probably freak-out, so never mind. This was indeed the first time Sheldon ever hugged her. And on his own accord! How delightful indeed!


	6. Chapter 6: The Vixen Underneath

**CHAPTER 6: The Vixen Underneath All Those Layers**

* * *

Fascinating—it was the most accurate adjective Sheldon could think of to describe how he felt while he held Amy in his arms. He's been hugged by her before, but this one felt different—he felt more attached to her in a way. He could smell the sweet aroma of her dandruff shampoo. He felt the warmth that was being emanated by her body. He wanted so badly to touch her hair and twirl it around his fingers. He felt his heart beat faster. His cheeks were starting to color. _What has this vixen done to me?_

Realizing what he has done, Sheldon immediately pulled himself away from Amy. Not knowing what to say and feeling slightly embarrassed for what he has done, Sheldon turned his back on her and simply whispered "Amy, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here in my apartment."

She smirked at his statement and replied haughtily "Obviously."

Sheldon, feeling more embarrassed than before, excused himself without looking at her. He hurriedly went to his room, pretending to have forgotten something. Once inside, he shouted "I'll be right back!"

After the "intimate" moment the two of them had shared, Amy couldn't contain the happiness she felt within her. She thought of how tightly Sheldon had held her and smiled of how spontaneous her boyfriend could be.

The ruse she has plotted with Faisal seemed to be working wonders on their relationship, but still the one thing she wants to achieve from doing all of these apparently has not yet reached Sheldon's core just yet. More time, I'll have to give more time to ponder on that matter.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the buzzing of her phone. _Oh my, I forgot!_

* * *

Inside his room, Sheldon was pacing back and worth. _What have I done? Would Amy think badly of me? I am a man of pure intellect, not some hippy! The only plausible solution to this is to simply ignore it. Yes, that is exactly what I would be doing. _He then grabbed a comic book to serve as the "thing-that-he-had-left-inside-his-room".

Sheldon, unaware that Faisal had arrived shortly after he stepped into his room, was surprised that there were now two people inside his living room.

"Faisal? I didn't know that you would be joining us tonight." he paused, and then glared at Amy. "Amy forgot to mention it to me. I would have gotten _ready_." He said the last word as if it meant an entire different thing. "Would you like to have a hot beverage?"

"That won't be necess—"

"I'm sorry, it's not optional."

Amy, feeling the tension arising decided to interject the conversation, "Sheldon, correct me if I'm wrong here, is it not true that you only offer a hot beverage to a person who is not feeling well?"

Rolling his eyes, good thing that his back was turned on her so that Amy would not be able to comment on his behavior, simply said "But I ought to make feel unwell."

"What did you say Sheldon?"

"Nothing."

It was now Amy's turn to roll her eyes. She looked over at Faisal who was trying to hide his grin and elbowed his side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he managed to whisper, rubbing the spot where she had hit him and was now grinning mischievously. Amy only glared at him.

* * *

The three were spared from the growing silence between them when Leonard arrived with Penny. After seeing Faisal at the Cheesecake Factory just days before, they were curious as to who this man really is. The only thing they were able to get from Sheldon is that this man was prince.

"So Amy, Sheldon tells us that Faisal here is a prince?"

Faisal looked over at Amy, letting her explain to them who he "was". Amy noticed his look, ignored it, and looked at her bestie to explain. "Well yes. Faisal is a prince from Saudi Arabia. He is also the person who is funding my laboratory at UCLA. He came here to check how my research was doing."

"A prince, huh?" Leonard interjected. "So how'd the two of you meet?"

It was now Faisal's turn to reply. He practised this statement with Amy over and over just the other night. "Well, this lovely lady here… " he paused and gulped after noticing the look that Sheldon was giving him at the moment. He nodded at the glaring man before continuing, "…went to our country in hopes of finding someone who is equally interested in her field of work— neurobiology– after spending some time with each other, I found Amy's company to be very pleasing. I then agreed to fund her lab, only if she accepts my offer to be my wife."

At the very moment he said those last few words, there had been a slight commotion among the three – Penny, Leonard and Sheldon – Penny who was currently drinking water spat out all the contents of her mouth to Leonard, who looked unfazed, staring at Amy then back to Faisal then to Amy again, with his mouth wide open. Sheldon on the other hand, was staring at Faisal, anger obvious on his face. Everyone inside the room only managed a gasp when Sheldon stormed out of the room dragging Amy with him, and went inside Penny's apartment.

Penny, deciding once again to break the awkward silence between the three of them who remained in the room, decided to continue with the conversation. "So you're Amy's fiancé?"

"Yup."

Looking over at Leonard, she said "Would you look at that, Amy working it under all those layers of woollen polyester!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Hypnotic Green Eyes

**CHAPTER 7: The Hypnotic Green Eyes**

* * *

"Sheldon, why did you drag me to Penny's apartment?"

They have been at Penny's for almost five minutes already and neither one of them has uttered a single word yet. Amy decided to break the silence by asking Sheldon the question that's been bothering her for the entire time being.

Without warning, Sheldon leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. Amy's eyes widened as she felt his lips brush her. It lasted for merely three seconds and he then pulled away.

Amy suddenly turned immobile. Her eyes were unblinking, her mind was blank. The only feeling left to her was the tingling of her lips. Even though the kiss Sheldon shared to her was nothing more than a simple peck on the lips, Amy felt like she was on cloud nine. She could only stare at Sheldon, who appeared to be saying something. Shaking her head, she managed to regain her senses. Looking into his blue eyes that seemed to reflect the feeling of serenity and peace, she inhaled deeply, thought for moment, and asked "Sheldon, were you saying something?"

He glanced at her and then quickly looked away. And she saw that he was blushing. _Aww, my Sheldon is blushing!_

"Now that I've made my intentions clear, and clearly pointed out that you are with me – that we're pair-bonded that is— and go back to our apartment and rip that man's heart out of his chest?"

_Rip that man's heart out his chest? Oh, I can't take this . I have to stop myself from telling him that this is all just a part of my plan to increase his feelings for me. I have obtained such great results and I can't go back now!_

"Sheldon, Faisal would be going back to Saudi Arabia next week. Don't you think you can wait until then?"

"But Amy, I can't take any of this much longer. I find his personality and attachment towards you extremely repellent. Do have any romantic feelings for him, Amy Farrah Fowler?"

I just love it when says my full name. I find it oddly titillating. "No, Sheldon. I do not have any romantic feelings for him. Satisfied?"

"Do you mean that? Or are you only saying that so that I would stop pestering you regarding this manner?"

"Of course I mean it Sheldon. Once he gets back to Saudi Arabia, I would email him, if not Skype him, and tell him that I want to terminate our engagement agreement. Okay?"

"Okay then. Now that everything's settled, let's now head back to my apartment."

"Hold on a second." She said as he reached out to touch his hand. "Would you mind if I asked you to kiss me again?" she said this while looking at him straight in the eye.

Sheldon, drowning in the green of her eyes that remind him of olives, emeralds and the grassy fields, held her chin and tilted her head up and planted a tender kiss on her lips. After pulling away he immediately walked out of his neighbor's apartment. Without turning to look at her he said, "Come on. Let's get back in there." And smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: The Unexpected Occurrence

**CHAPTER 8: The Unexpected Occurrence**

* * *

Sheldon was now seated at his spot, with Amy beside him. From the moment they went back inside Sheldon's apartment, Amy still hasn't uttered a word yet. She still shocked with what had occurred just minutes before. Sheldon, on the other hand, pretended as if nothing happened.

She had asked him to kiss her, with the knowledge that her request would be denied. Knowing Sheldon and his aversion to physical contact, the obvious answer was "NO" but still she was hopeful. When he didn't respond, Amy knew then and there that she would be getting nothing. But then, his action surprised her.

The moment his lips met hers, Amy's mind went blank. Whether it lasted for 10 hours, 10 minutes or 10 seconds, she didn't care. All that mattered was that this was actually happening. If she were to die that day, it would be okay because she already felt extremely fulfilled. She wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. This kiss, it was different from the others that they shared. It felt surreal, sweet, tender and loving. Yes, love. It was there, she felt it. It was not something that the two of them have ever talked about. It was something that they both found of no value to human relationships. But here she is now, thinking about it. Does she actually feel love for Sheldon?

Before she can ponder on the idea any further, he pulled away. The kiss, it was over. She wanted for him to do it again and again and again but she decided to get a hold of herself. _I don't want to push him away, but I still want more of him._

* * *

The night went on as if nothing "special" had happened between the two of them. Amy only spoke when asked about something, but did not bother to be the conversation starter. Sheldon was as his usual self, voicing whatever he had in mind, and gave his opinion whether or not it was being asked of him.

When it was time to leave, Amy didn't bother to say goodbye to Sheldon personally, but instead addressed it to the entire group. She looked at her "bestie" and smiled, then turned to Leonard and simply nodded. As soon as she exited the room, Faisal followed, stopping shortly to tell the remaining three that he had a great time and would love to spend time with them again soon. Penny and Leonard agreed while Sheldon only rolled his eyes. Faisal laughed at his action, then exited the room while shaking his head. _I can now see why Amy likes him. Those two are so similar yet differ in many aspects. What a weird couple indeed._

* * *

As usual, Amy drove Faisal to the hotel where he was staying. But instead of going straight home, she decided to stay a little longer tonight.

Amy told Faisal what occurred between her and Sheldon, and judging by the look on his face, Faisal was just as surprised as she had been.

"But you told me before, he doesn't even like to be touched. And now you're telling me that he kissed you, twice? That's good news, right?"

"Well I suppose. But he's only been doing these things ever since you arrived. Sheldon doesn't do things on his own accord. He always needs an extra push!"

"But isn't this what you want?" Faisal asked, becoming confused.

"You know it is. I'm just bothered by the fact that he only does something like this when being threatened by another male species. Like the time he asked me to be his girlfriend! He was just being competitive. Maybe he just wants to prove himself to others. Maybe he doesn't even really care about me." Amy knew she should have been happy, but she was feeling the exact opposite. She was confused. She felt the tears run down her cheeks.

Amy rarely cried, and Faisal knew this. He knew that when she did, she felt really troubled and confused. He pulled his friend closer and placed his arms around her. He reached out his fingers to her face and used his thumb to wipe her tears.

"Hush now, Amy. You're just troubling yourself. Of course Sheldon cares for you." he paused, thinking of the right words to say. A thought popped into his head, he smiled, then continued "He wouldn't have bought you that tiara or played that special game of Dungeons and Dragons with you if he didn't, right?"

Her expression softened, her frown now turned into a smile. "You're right, Faisal. Thank you. I always knew that I can't count on you."

_Oh Amy_, he thought to himself. _I'll always be here for you. If only you knew._

* * *

After sharing a few drinks and watching a couple of movies, Amy decided it was time to go home. It was getting late and still had a lot of things to do tomorrow. She said her goodbyes to Faisal and was now headed back to her apartment.

After unlocking the door and dropping her bag at the chair near the door, she turned on the lights and was surprised to see Sheldon seated at her couch, his hands on his lap, his expression unreadable.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" she asked, unable to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

He then looked at her, his blue eyes focused on her green ones. She felt the ground shift beneath her feet when his smiled and said, "Amy Farrah Fowler, I would like to spend the night here… with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Truth be told, this is actually my favorite chapter. :) I really enjoy hearing Sheldon say Amy Farrah Fowler's name. I am really in love with these two. Hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come ;) Any suggestions? PS. Reviews please? Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: The Cooper Spontaneity

**A/N: Don't know how to continue the story anymore LOL just kidding. Was busy these past few days because of all the school works and stuff, sigh. And another thing, when you see misspellings and other errors in the story, I'm really finishing a chapter, I just post it without editing :P ****Hopefully I haven't put our favourite couple out of character :P This chapter focuses mainly on Sheldon's thoughts or perspective. Anyway, here it goes… Hoping to get more reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Cooper Spontaneity**

After Amy left with Faisal, Sheldon was unable to think clearly. His thoughts kept on wandering elsewhere. _Was Faisal still staying at Amy's place? Has Amy told him that I am her boyfriend? What could the two of them be doing right now?_ He kept pacing around the room.

This behavior did not come unnoticed by his roommate. Leonard, unable to contain his annoyance, blurted out angrily, "Sheldon, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Sheldon, surprised by his sudden outburst, stopped. He then turned around and quickly went to his room. Leonard was left there gaping at where his roommate had been seconds ago. He turned his attention back to his computer whilst continuously shaking his head.

* * *

Sheldon decided to distract himself by reading his comic books. He decided to read about Thor, then after a few minutes he recalled how Amy argued with the ladies regarding the different aspects one should have in order to lift the god's hammer. He even recalled hearing Bernadette yell out, "You don't know his life!" He and the boys thought that they might have crossed into an alternate universe when they heard about the ladies' arguments. Curiosity got the better of them so they decided to investigate and found out later on that they had tried to read a few comic books in order to understand why they, the boys, were so interested in reading such stuff.

He smiled to himself. _Amy's trying to understand me better. That little vixen._ He tried reading the comic again but now he was too distracted. He kept thinking about Amy and the Thor argument. _What has that vixen done to me?_ It was a question he often asked himself.

These past few months, although he had been trying very hard to push this thoughts away, Sheldon has spent many an hour thinking about his neurobiologist girlfriend; how she told him about her experiments, how they held hands whenever they were watching a movie. He told her once that he was not a fan of hand holding, but he never told her that he didn't like it. Sheldon was surprised about this because when other people held him, he would easily flinch at the contact, but with Amy he felt relaxed. _Her effect on me is fascinating. I would like to examine this more closely._

Then, without warning, he stood up, replaced his comic book where it was before, then quickly grabbed an overnight bag from his closet. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

And now, he was inside Amy's apartment, waiting for her to arrive. He has been sitting at her couch for an hour and 30 minutes, yet she has still not arrived yet. _Where is Amy?_ He wanted to call her, but he didn't want her to know that he was at her apartment. He then heard footsteps coming from the hallway. That must be her. If it wasn't for his Vulcan hearing, he wouldn't have known that she was about to arrive. He waited.

The door opened and then he saw her. Her long brown locks hanging loosely past her shoulders. She was looking somewhat dishevelled, her glasses slightly a skewed. She grabbed her hand bag and placed in on the chair that was placed near her door. And when she turned on the lights, it was when she noted his presence, and the surprise she felt was very apparent in her face. He looked away before she could catch him staring at her.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" she said, there was something in her voice that he could not identify.

He thought of plausible excuses for his sudden appearance, with only one thing in mind, he looked at her, unable to stop himself from smiling he said, "Amy Farrah Fowler, I would like to spend the night here… with you."

He waited for her to respond, their eyes locked and both unblinking.

* * *

Amy had trouble processing what Sheldon said. _Was he really asking me? No, it sounded like he was simply stating a fact. Oh my, I must be dreaming!_ It was only then that she noticed that they were still staring into each other's eyes. She looked away quickly, _if kept on staring at me like that, he'll inflame my loins!,_ she thought to herself.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable with my being here right now? If you want me to lea—"

"No Sheldon. I was just surprised by your sudden interest to be in my company, especially when it is way past your bedtime." she said, trying to sound casual, but her tone giving away how she felt with his request.

"Oh. I was… I was having trouble falling asleep. I tried to read some of my comic books but it was not helpful at all."

"And by coming here, would you be able to finally fall asleep?" she said, taking a seat on the empty spot on the couch.

"I should hope so. I find your company quite comforting in moments like these. This is somewhat similar to that particular moment when I was driven into a life of chaos when my barber was unable to cut my hair. I got bongos and decided to follow wherever the music took me. I found myself headed to your apartment. And when I arrived here, I was able to sleep soundly after spending the early hours of the night pushing myself to do so. In conclusion, it is most logical that I were to stay here again now that I am experiencing some sort of dilemma."

"Oh." was all that Amy could say. She was surprised to hear that Sheldon found her company "comforting". _But wait, he's in some sort of dilemma? I wonder…_

"Sheldon, I have a query that I would want you to clear for me."

Sheldon looked at her, gave a short "Alright." as his response to her statement.

"May I know what the cause of this "dilemma" that you are talking about?"

"You may know, but I do not want to inform you about it."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Alright, I have a theory regarding your behavior. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it possible that the dilemma you are having right now is related to Faisal?"

She waited for him to respond, and was surprised when he reached out and touched her hand. "Amy, you won't leave for another man, would you?"

She was too stunned to answer his question, and could only give a nod as her response.

"That's good to know." he smiled, a smile that was similar to his koala face, but was different in certain aspects. _Could it be his Amy face? Oh, I sure do hope so_. And at that she smiled back.

* * *

They had decided to spend the night playing Counterfactuals, a game which they both enjoy. It was a game that the two of them had invented, and "surprisingly" only the two of them found the game amusing. By the time they finished, it was a minute before 2 am.

"Sheldon, it's getting late, I'm going to bed now. I had a lovely evening with you." she smiled at him before continuing. "Good night!" she then bended over to where Sheldon was and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before he could react, she quickly left and went to her room.

Sheldon placed his palm at the spot where her lips had been just minutes before. He was surprised by her action but was not bothered at all. He decided that he wanted to try something with her. He walked over to her bedroom door, and knocked.

"Yes, Sheldon?" she opened her bedroom door. She was now dressed in her nightgown, and her glasses were off. _She looks better without those glasses._

"Amy, would you allow me to sleep beside you tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it possible that we accommodate a single bed together?" He asked one more time, rephrasing his inquiry.

"Oh…" she said. "Sheldon, are you ill?"

Sheldon was stunned by her question. "I assure you Amy, I am not feeling ill. As my girlfriend, you should know that I am living a healthy lifestyle. I would not contaminate you or your sheets."

"Sheldon, I did not mean the question that way. I was just surprised by your request that I thought there might be something wrong with you."

"So are you denying my request?"

"No Sheldon," she smiled. "I would love to sleep with you tonight." as she said this she moved a little which indicated for him to enter. He did so and was now inside her room. _Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a boring chapter right? Sorry I promise I'd make the next one more interesting! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: The Surreptitious Disclosure

**CHAPTER 10: The Surreptitious Disclosure**

* * *

Sheldon and Amy now laid side by side, their backs turned away from each other, with a negotiated distance between the two of them. Sheldon had argued that they should measure the bed's width in order for them to have an equal "bed space". Amy half-heartedly agreed.

They had been lying like this for almost half an hour, their breathing seemingly synchronized. They were both not moving, and were equally aware that neither of them has fallen asleep yet. It was Sheldon who decided to break the ice.

"Amy, I have a proposal." he said without turning around. He felt movement from Amy's side of the bed.

Amy was now facing Sheldon, who still had his back on her. "I'm listening…" she replied promptly.

"I would like for us to engage in a cuddling." he said straight forwardly.

"Hoo!"

"With you."

"Huh?"

"Well you asked me 'who', and I simply stated an answer to your question. I want to cuddle with you tonight, Amy Farrah Fowler." his cheeks growing flushed.

"Sheldon, I did not ask you 'who'. I simply said 'hoo'."

"Okay. So…"

"So?"

"Do you accept my offer?"

"Sheldon, would you at least look at me?" she sighed. "You're conversing with me but you're not even looking at me." her voice growing louder. She paused, before quietly adding. "I want to make sure your request is sincere and that you're not just about to 'bazinga' me."

He now shifted and was looking at her eyes in the darkness. He had an urge to touch the hair that was covering her face, and brush it aside. He wanted to touch her cheeks and feel the warmth of her skin. He was having trouble sleeping because he wanted to be near her. He had to feel her; he had to touch her soft, pale skin.

Without warning, Amy reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He felt the warmth of her skin being radiated to him. He cupped her hand and smiled at how he enjoyed the physical contact. Even if it was just this simple, it felt very intimate to both of them. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Amy fell asleep. Sheldon looked at her sleeping state and thought to himself, _I have never felt this close to another human being. I have never fathomed the need to be with another person and yet here I am, sleeping beside my woman. Yes, she was his. _He smiled at the thought and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was in that way that he fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy awoke to the sound of a loud banging on the door.

Both of them had slept peacefully in the comfort of each other's arms. Amy had her face snuggled against Sheldon's chest while his chin rested on top of her hair. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Sheldon was doing the same, taking in the smell of her and slowly stroked her hair.

Both of them disliked the idea of getting out of bed, but the loud knocking on the door forced them to do otherwise. It was Sheldon who opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of a wide-eyed Faisal.

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?"

"I slept here. Is something the matter?"

"No. I— I was just surprised to see you here. You slept here?"

"Yes, I did." he replied stubbornly.

"Okay. May I ask why?"

Just when Sheldon was about to answer his question, Amy emerged from her bedroom wearing a robe.

She beamed when she saw Faisal. "Faisal! I wasn't expecting you! What a nice surprise!"

Sheldon then excused himself and went to take a shower.

Faisal looked at Amy expectantly. Amy realized what his look meant and smiled. She motioned for him to take a seat beside her on the couch. When he was already seated, Amy moved closer to him and whispered, "Sheldon and I slept with me last night." she said, feeling all giddy inside.

"By 'slept with me' you mean?"

Amy detected what he was implying and said, "Oh… No, it's like that! We just slept in one bed, side by side." she grinned then added, "We even cuddled. Fantastic, right?"

Amy, too busy remembering the events that happened the previous night, didn't notice the sudden change in Faisal's facial expression.

"That's good to know." he smiled as he said this, but not really looking happy with what he learned.

Amy was still lost in her thoughts to even notice the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Sheldon emerged from the bathroom, looking all freshened up. On his way to the back to Amy's living room, he heard voices. _Oh, that's right. Faisal is here. What a way to ruin the mood._

He saw the two of them laughing about something, obviously too caught up with whatever it was that they were talking about. They didn't notice Sheldon's presence.

"Ahem." he coughed, which caught the two's attention.

"Sheldon, you're finished already?" she smiled at him. Her face looked so sweet and innocent that he couldn't help but stare at her. Her green eyes were amongst the many features of her that he found most attractive. Whenever he looked into her eyes, he felt vulnerable, weak and lost, yet somewhat it didn't bother him. Her hair was slightly messy, but nevertheless she still looked great.

It must have looked like he was gawking at her because she looked away. Sheldon noted the hint of redness on her cheeks. He couldn't help but blush himself._ Vixen_, he thought.

* * *

Faisal looked at how the two looked at each other and felt his heart crumple. He always had feelings for Amy even when they were still kids. They were neighbors' and classmates before his family decided to go back to their homeland, Saudi Arabia. They both felt sad with him leaving, but decided to contact each other no matter what; they wrote letters to each other, and as the modern technology developed, their communication became easier and more frequent.

He never realized what he felt for her until he found out that she was now dating someone.

When Amy told him her 'good' news, he had told her how happy he was for her yet deep inside he knew that he was lying.

And it was now years after he found out that the two were together, and seeing them look into each other's eyes with such endearment, their unspoken feelings towards each other growing more evident, he felt as though he was an outsider. He felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He couldn't stand anymore, he had to leave.

He glanced at Amy, who was still looking down. He stood up and reached out to touch her hand. She looked up.

"Amy, I must go now, I forgot that I had something planned for today. I'll just call you later, okay?"

"What? You're leaving already but—"

"I really must get going. I'll call you I promise." he smiled and quickly left.

Amy and Sheldon now stared at the door that Faisal had left hanging open. Amy looked at Sheldon and whispered, "What was that all about?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? :)) Thank you for the follows and reviews! :D Means a lot. Do you guys have any suggestions? Hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ambiguous Betrayal

**CHAPTER 11: The Ambiguous Betrayal**

* * *

Amy had dropped Sheldon off at his apartment and was now on her way to Faisal's hotel. She had been extremely bothered when he suddenly left her apartment. Sure he had explained to them that he made plans for the day, but she was still confused. There was something else that he didn't want her to know and she wanted to find out what. She saw the bothered look on his face when he left. Amy knew Faisal ever since she was a child and she knew if he was lying. _If he's having problems, he knows that he could always talk to me about it. What is he hiding from me?_

* * *

Unlike Amy, Sheldon had a clue why Faisal left. _Clearly he was jealous_. He thought to himself. He wanted to tell Amy, but he did not want her to think that he was being his usual – to use Penny's words—"impossible" self. He did not quite understand why they had told him that it wasn't a compliment, but he decided to let the matter go.

When he and Amy had arrived at his apartment, Amy asked him permission to talk to Faisal. He was surprised by her request.

"Why are you asking me permission?"

"Well, I am mostly likely to spend an inordinate amount of time with him— be it at his hotel room, the restaurant or wherever— and you're my boyfriend and I do not want you to think that I am 'cheating' on you. So, what do you say?"

Sheldon admired Amy for always considering his opinions, especially on matters like this. He trusted her— although she had lied to him once, but all was forgiven and he had even punished her for that behavior—she had promised and never to lie to him again, and he trusted her to keep her word.

"Alright. Are you going to tell him about us, though? Tonight?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes, I think it's time to stop this madness." he smiled at her words, not knowing what she really intends to 'stop'—it was her plan.

"Okay. I think I should head inside now. See you again soon, and tell me what happens." he then planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. Amy blushed at his action.

"See you too. I had a wonderful time with you Sheldon."

"I enjoyed myself as well." he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

Amy was now standing outside Faisal's door. She knew that he had not left the building since this morning after returning from her apartment. She was worried as to what might have happened to him. She took in a deep breath and knocked. There was no response. She tried again, this time calling out his name. She was getting nervous. _Why isn't he opening the door?_

After trying for a couple more times, she knew that something was definitely off with Faisal and decided to ask the hotel personnel for assistance in opening his door. Since most of them knew her, she didn't have trouble asking them to open his door for her because he was not answering.

Once inside, she quickly scanned the suite, and found him on the bathroom floor. His face was covered with sweat, some hair strands clinging at his wet face, and he had a bottle of beer in one hand. She quickly bent down and took him in her arms. When he looked up and saw her face, Faisal broke down.

Amy held him, patted his back, rocked him back and forth, and softly whispered in his ear that everything would be alright. She didn't have any idea to what may have happened to him so she had absolutely no idea what to say. But she wanted to comfort him nevertheless. She felt bad for him, she felt sad. She had never seen him like this before. _He must be all torn up inside, _she thought to herself. _Maybe when he's feeling better he'll tell me what happened._

They stayed like that, Amy seating on the bathroom floor holding a crying Faisal. She felt his tears soaking her sleeves, she felt him trembling against her. She began to stroke his hair, hoping that it would somehow help him to calm down. She wanted to know what was troubling him, but couldn't help herself to ask him in his current situation.

* * *

Sheldon has been staring at his phone for a couple of hours. It was getting late, and Amy hasn't informed him yet how his meeting with Faisal went. He was getting anxious, so he attempted to use kohlinar. _As if kohlinar has been at all helpful these past few days._ He had to distract himself.

After a numerous failed attempts of distraction, Sheldon decided to send Amy a text message.

"_**Amy, how are you? How did your talk with Faisal go? Are you home yet? Please send me a reply as soon as you read this. Sheldon Lee Cooper, the boyfriend"**_

* * *

Amy had left her bag on the couch, her phone inside of it, so she didn't hear as it beeped when Sheldon sent her a text.

"Faisal, what's wrong?" she hesitantly asked, afraid that by asking the cause of his troubles he'd only feel worse. She placed her hand at his back and patted him.

Finally he looked up, the redness of his eyes proved that he had cried his heart out. He had this pained look in his eyes, and his face was covered with sweat. He really did look like a mess. She felt her heart sink, her friend was broken, yet she can't do anything to make him feel better.

When he spoke, she barely heard him, his voice was hoarse, and he kept on sighing and shaking his head.

"Amy… I have something to tell you."

"Are you feeling better now? What happened to you?"

Faisal didn't speak, but instead pulled her near him and kissed her full on the lips.

Amy was shocked, her body stiffened at the contact. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Gathering all her strength, she shoved him away. She felt angered and betrayed. Her emotions got the better of her. Without thinking, she slapped him in the face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for sounding 'redundant' on some parts of the story. Thoughts about this chapter? :P I feel sorry for Faisal though. :(**


	12. Chapter 12: The Temporary Termination

**CHAPTER 12: The Temporary Termination**

* * *

Amy was now sobbing. She hadn't intended to slap Faisal, but it just happened on impulse. Neither of them spoke. Faisal had his hand where she had hit him. She noticed how red that side of his face had become. She felt guilty but didn't regret what she did.

He had kissed her. It was something she had never expected him to do. She wanted to run away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly, Faisal spoke.

"Look Amy, I'm sorry for what I did."

Amy could only glare at him.

"Amy…" he said this and reached out his arms as if to touch her.

"Don't you dare FAISAL!" she exploded. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Faisal looked away. _This is it. I am finally going to tell her how I feel_. "Amy, I—"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She stood up and picked her things, then quickly exited the room.

* * *

Amy didn't know how she had reached home; it seemed an impossible task with her tears blurring her eyes. She didn't know why she had reacted that way. They had been friends growing up. They knew each other too well. _Maybe not that well_, Amy thought to herself. It was very unlike him to do something like that to her; it came with no warning, and the sad part was she didn't do anything about it. Why would he do that to me? It was just a kiss, if it were Sheldon she wouldn't be bothered, but this was Faisal, they're not boyfriend-girlfriend, and based on social convention, it would appear that she cheated on Sheldon because she had allowed another person to kiss her on the lips.

_Sheldon. What if he found out about what happened? Would it affect their relationship? Would he… no… he won't break up with me. I hope. _She let out another sob, much louder and intense that seemed as though it would never stop.

* * *

At 6 am the following morning, Amy awoke to a loud banging on her door. She gingerly stood up and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself; she was a mess. Her hair was muddled, her throat was dry and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she did the night before. She washed her face and combed her hair. _I have work today yet here I am, looking terrible_. She was about to take her bath when she was interrupted by the loud knocking again. _Oh, right. Someone's at the door. _

She opened her door and saw Faisal standing on the other side. Judging by his look, he didn't have a pleasant evening either. Amy was reminded with had he had done. She was about to close the door when he stopped her.

"Amy, please…" he pleaded, looking straight into her eyes. "Listen to what I have to say."

Amy didn't want to, but something in her made her want to listen to him. She was her friend, best friend even. They had known each other ever since they were kids. _Fine, I'll give him a chance. I may have over reacted._

Clearing her thought, she finally said, "FINE. You have a minute to explain."

"Would you not invite me inside first?"

_And give you permission to kiss me again? I don't think so_. "NO."

He sighed. "Amy, we've known each other our entire life. We enjoy each other's company very much, and we are indeed very close, like brother and sister in fact. But, as the years passed by, even though we didn't see each other much, I felt my feelings for you intensify. I didn't understand what it was that I was feeling. I have never been inlove before, so I didn't know that it had already struck me when it was already too late."

_Love? Please. Don't let this be what I think it is_. Amy looked at him questioningly this time. He easily grasped what her look meant.

"I know that this declaration is much too delayed, but…" he gulped, "Amy, I love you. More than anything in the world." he looked down before continuing, "But I know that you don't feel the same with me. You're with Sheldon right now, yes, but that doesn't mean that the two of you would be together forever. I can wait as long as it takes Amy. I can wait even after this lifetime. I love you very much Amy. Please don't push me away after everything that I've told you."

Amy was stunned. No one has declared their love for her ever in her entire life; Sheldon hasn't mentioned it yet to her. She was hoping that he'd be the first to speak to her about undying love, but again, she was wrong. _Silly me._

She had strong mixed feelings about his declaration. She didn't know how to properly respond. She loved her friend, but only at that constituent. She treats him only like that, nothing more, nothing less.

She could only look at him. She had to be honest with him. "Faisal… I… I _really_ don't know what to say."

Faisal looked at her with a sad expression. He took her in his arms; it was all so sudden that she stiffened. They had held each other several times before, but after what he told her, it was kind of an awkward encounter. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. She heard him sob.

"Amy…" Faisal said. "Please tell me that we'd still be friends." he pleaded.

She closed her eyes, for the first time in her life, she found herself speechless. She was confused, she didn't want to hurt her friend, but it seemed harder let him be like this longer.

"Faisal, I love you too." at that he looked up. "But, only as a friend. Maybe you're emotions are being caused by some confusion. We are indeed close, so maybe you've mistaken you're fondness of me as an affectionate feeling." She knew she was being illogical, but she wanted to think this through. She tried to fight back the tears, but they fell anyway.

"I think that we should refrain from seeing and contacting each other for a while." she finally said as she pulled herself away from him and wiped the tears in her eyes.

Faisal said nothing, and walked away. Amy let out a sob.

* * *

Sheldon had been worried sick. He had been trying to call Amy for a while now and she still hasn't picked up yet. He tried to call her last night before he went to bed, tried again after waking up. He had been trying to call her on his way to work, but still no luck.

He decided to contact her office, but the lady said that Amy did not go to work; she didn't call nor inform them why. He tried calling Penny; after all she was – to use her words—her "bestie".

"Hello?"

"Hi Sheldon, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you have communicated with my girlfriend… Did you hear from her yet?"

"Ames? No, we haven't talked or seen each other yet. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I've been trying to contact her since last night but she doesn't answer my calls! If she calls you or if you get the chance to speak to her please let me know as soon as possible."

"Alright sweetie. I'll text you okay?"

"Thanks Penny. Goodbye." He hung up.

Sheldon thought to himself for a while. _Maybe Amy's at her apartment right now? But if I am the reason of her discomfort, then she would not be allowing me in. Hmm... _A thought occurred to him, which caused him to smile. _Thank you eidetic memory._

* * *

Sheldon took a cab to Amy's place. He was extremely bothered by the possibility of germs infiltrating his systems, but he was more concerned with his girlfriend's well-being.

He was about to knock on her door when he remembered that his appearance was not to be known until he sees her. He rummaged his bag and found the key. It was the spare key Amy had given her when she was 'unwell'.

He opened the door as quietly as possible. He was greeted by the sight of her unusually messy couch. Her bag was on the couch, not on its usual place at the chair near her door. The cloth that was carefully placed on top of the couch looks dishevelled, a sight that he had never gazed upon or expected from her home. Amy cares about order and cleanliness just as much as he does. He sat on her couch and tried to fix her things when he heard muffled sobbing coming from her bedroom. He stood up and hurriedly went inside.

There she was, curled up in bed, clutching a pillow over her head. Her sheets were sprawled on the floor; her glasses there beside it. She was trembling and crying. _What happened to Amy?_

* * *

**A/N: Have I put the characters out of character? Sorry Too much drama and little of Sheldon in this chapter. Any comments, suggestions or violent reactions? Will update again soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dream Escapade

**A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to give thanks to those who continually read and review the story! It means a lot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: The Dream Escapade**

Sheldon scooped Amy into his arms. He was relieved when she didn't push him away. Usually he would feel awkward holding someone like this, but when it came to Amy he simply didn't care. He gently caressed her back and rested his chin on top of her head. He could feel her body trembling against his.

Before he met Amy, he hand never been keen on the idea of physical contact, but now he has been more at ease with the idea. For instance, right now, he was voluntarily holding her while she cried.

Sheldon closed his eyes and sang to Amy, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty… Purr, purr, purr." He felt her move beneath him, and then heard a chuckling sound.

"Amy?"

"Sheldon, what was that?" she finally spoke while wiping her tears away. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh, that's a song for whenever someone is not feeling well. Penny sings it to me during those moments."

Amy managed a smile, looking bemused. She then asked, "Penny taught you that song?"

"Oh no, I taught her that song." he then looked her in the eyes. She managed a smile.

"Are you feeling better now?" he decided to ask. _She started a conversation with me so that must mean she's okay to discuss whatever happened, right?_

Amy then avoided his look and shrugged. She stood up and went straight to the bathroom. From inside she yelled, "I'll be right back!"

_I was wrong_. Sheldon was left confused.

* * *

Inside, Amy looked at herself. She frowned at her own reflection. _Why am I reacting like this over Faisal?_

She shook her head and decided to push those thoughts away and washed her face. _Sheldon's here right now and that's all that matters. But what if he asks me again? I can't tell him what happened. Not right now. I know I promised him that I would not lie to him again, but I can't risk losing him. Not now, not ever._

Minutes later Amy emerged from the bathroom looking better. Sheldon sighed with relief. Recalling what happened moments ago, he decided to wait until she was ready to speak to him.

She sat on the bed next to him; he looked at her and noticed her smile.

Amy was thinking about the song Sheldon had sung her, and she wanted to hear it again. "Sheldon," she said as she looked up to meet his eyes, "could you sing me that song again?"

"What song?"

"The one that you sang earlier, the one with the cat in it?"

"Oh. You mean soft kitty?" he paused and thought for a while. "But you're not sick, that should only be sung to people who are feeling ill."

"But I was not sick earlier and you sang it to me."

"Oh but you looked like you were so I thought…" he paused. "Fine, I guess I could make an exemption."

Amy beamed at his words, she really was feeling a lot better with Sheldon around. She looked at him and waited…

Moments later he began humming the tune she was now beginning to love…

"Soft kitty warm kitty, little ball of fur…" Amy slowly lied down and rested her head on the pillow.

"Happy Kitty…" she gently closed her eyes. "Sleepy Kitty…" she smiled. "Purr, purr, purr…" at that she fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon glanced at Amy's sleeping form on the bed beside him. He hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep while he sang. _She must have been very tired._ He quietly stood up and looked down at her.

Amy looked so calm and innocent. She slept quite peacefully, and her lips were curved into a smile. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._ Sheldon thought to himself.

He never admitted this to anyone, but he often dreamt about Amy. It started after they played Doctor: Star Trek Style, and ever since then it had been occurring more and more frequently.

Before, it was usually just about what the two of them usually do; they would either be at his apartment or hers playing counterfactuals, they would be skyping, there were moments when they ate lunch at her lab and the other usual stuff. But just recently the dreams had changed.

_He was walking, there were many trees surrounding him. He didn't know where he was or where he was going._

_He heard the faint sound of a voice calling him. It was a woman's voice._

"_Sheldon…"_

"_I know that voice…" Sheldon muttered to himself. He looked around but saw no one._

_He waited for the lady to speak again, and after a couple of seconds, she did._

"_Sheldon…" the voice seemed louder this time. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He slowly looked around, and saw to whom the voice belonged to._

"_Amy…" he smiled._

_Amy looked different; she wore a white dress that fit her body well. It was unlike the other baggy clothes that she usually had on. Her hair was curled, and she wasn't wearing her glasses._

"_You look lovely Amy." he was surprised to hear himself say those words, but the hesitation he felt instantly disappeared when she smiled at him._

"_Thank you Sheldon." she said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers around his_

_Sheldon didn't pull away, but held her hand tighter. They walked side by side when Amy asked if they could stop for a while and rest._

_They settled beneath an old tree. Sheldon didn't want to sit down on the grass but Amy was persistent._

"_Sheldon…" she spoke._

"_Yes?"_

_She simply smiled before proceeding to kiss him._

_He pulled her closer to him. Sheldon didn't understand why, but he enjoyed feeling her lips against his._

And then Sheldon would wake up. _What a peculiar dream._ He thought to himself. His dreams these past few nights had always been like that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a moan escape Amy's lips. He looked down at her and saw that she was still asleep, but she was moving vigorously. Sheldon felt himself panic.

"Amy?" he said, trying to wake her up. He placed a hand on her shoulders and shook her but she brushed his hand off and began screaming.

Sheldon took his phone and dialled Penny's number.

"Penny!"

"Sheldon? Sheldon, what's wrong?" Penny replied sensing the panic in his voice.

"I'm here at Amy's. She fell asleep and down she's screaming in her sleep. What's happening? What should I do?"

"Sweetie, calm down. Amy's having one of her night terrors."

"How do I calm her down?"

"Well, I remember her telling me that one time when we—"

"Just tell me what to do Penny!"

"Pin her down and stroke her hair. Warning though, she bites!"

Sheldon disconnected the call and came near Amy and did what Penny had instructed him to do.

After a few attempts and constant dodging, Sheldon finally managed to calm Amy down. He was now lying beside her, her face buried in his chest. He loved the warmth of her body against his.

He wrapped his arms around her and then continued to stroke her hair.

_Well, I find myself enjoying this developing intimacy between me and Amy Farrah Fowler. She has successfully altered my methods, and surprisingly, I don't mind._

He then snuggled closer to Amy, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Soft Kitty? I really want to see an episode where Sheldon sings it to Amy or vice versa. And then I remembered Amy telling Penny that she has night terrors so I decided to include it here. What do you think? And by the way, what happened to Faisal? LOL Not satisfied with this chapter though :( I promise to make the next one better! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Maternal Implication

**CHAPTER 14: The Maternal Implication**

* * *

Amy woke up to a loud argument coming from outside her room.

She slowly got up, and smiled as she remembered the events that happened last night. Sheldon had come to check on her in his own accord, she felt happy at how things have been going on with the two of them.

Then she remembered Faisal, and then his declaration of love for her. He was her best friend—her guy best friend that is, Penny is still her bestie—and she felt betrayed. She didn't know why, but she felt hurt and confused. All these feelings were just too overwhelming for her.

_I'm just so glad that I have Sheldon with me._

Then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sheldon's voice, then one that seemed awfully familiar.

She stood up, reached for her glasses and came near the door. She wanted to listen to their argument a little to identify to whom Sheldon was speaking to.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened between the two of us, Mrs Fowler." she heard Sheldon say.

_Mrs Fowler? Mother!? What the hell is she doing here?_

* * *

The constant knocking on Amy's door woke Sheldon up. He could hear her calling Amy's name.

_Who could that be?_

Then he noticed Amy's phone light up. It was on her bedside drawer. He reached out and glanced at Amy to see if she was still asleep.

_The coast is clear. _He cautiously took her phone and read the text message. It was from Amy's mother.

**AMY! WHY AREN'T YOU OPENING YOUR DOOR? I HAVE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE FOR HALF AN HOUR ALREADY. IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL CALL THE POLICE. HAS SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU?**

"Oh dear Lord." he muttered.

Sheldon hurriedly opened Amy's door.

"And you are?" the woman said coldly. Sheldon could feel the sweating of his forehead.

"I—I am Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Mrs Fowler's eyes widened. "So you are real."

"We've spoken before via Skype Mrs Fowler, and I have told you before that I in fact exist."

Mrs Fowler looked extremely surprised.

"Oh. I see. By the way, where's Amy?"

"She's still in bed."

"Then why are you here then if my daughter is still asleep? How did you get in?"

"Oh that, I slept with Amy last night."

Mrs Fowler's mouth dropped open. She let out a gasp.

Sheldon was confused by her reaction. Then it occurred to him that she may have misunderstood his statement. _Oh boy._

"Mrs Fowler, what I meant to say was –"

"Oh I know what you meant." she cut him off.

* * *

And now here he was, minutes later, trying to explain to Amy's mother that nothing happened.

"But you and Amy made it perfectly clear that you have made that a regular thing!" she said matter-of-factly.

_Oh right. That was before Amy and I became girlfriend and boyfriend. But I can't tell her mother that we only said those things as part of a ruse. Oh dear._

Just then Amy emerged from the bedroom; she appeared to be wearing her usual clothes and her hair clipped to one side. She smiled at her mother.

"Hello, Mother. What a pleasant surprise."

"Amy!" her mother exclaimed. "I was just talking to Sheldon here." and gave a sideways glance at Sheldon. "How've you been?" she continued.

Amy came closer to her other and gave the lady a kiss on the cheeks. "Everything is doing great mother."

Mrs Fowler smirked. "I'm sure it is."

Amy just rolled her eyes. Sheldon saw it and immediately knew that she heard their conversation.

"By the way Amy, where's Faisal? I thought he was visiting you."

Sheldon was surprised to hear that Amy's mother knew about Faisal. He was confused.

"Oh." she cleared her throat. "I believe that Faisal is quite busy today so I don't think he'll be able to come."

Sheldon couldn't point out what it was but there was something in Amy's tone. _Was it bitterness? Anger? Sadness? I don't know._

"Oh that's a shame. I was really excited to see him. Our reunion has been long overdue." Mrs Fowler said.

Amy simply nodded, her face expressionless.

She turned to Sheldon and said, "Sheldon, I already called Leonard and asked him to come pick you up. I have to spend some alone time with my mother." she paused, before quickly adding, "And thank you for staying with me last night." finally she smiled. Sheldon felt his heart leap out of his chest.

_That smile._ Sheldon sighed. Unable to stop himself, Sheldon scooted closer to Amy and gave her a hug.

He felt her wrap her arms around him. She patted his back, signalling him to let go. Mrs Fowler let out a cough. Sheldon pulled away.

"I'll come by again later." he said then exited the apartment.

* * *

"So mother, why the sudden visit?"

Amy and her mother were now eating at The Cheesecake Factory. Amy's eyes were darting around the room to find her bestie, but apparently Penny was out of sight.

"Well, I got a call from Faisal…" her mom said in an implying tone. "Everything alright between the two of you?" she continued.

Amy took a mouthful of her salad, chewed it slowly as she tried to think of a way to explain to her mother what happened without giving out too much detail.

"Well…" she finally spoke. "He did something that offended me and then told me something that was very shocking. I'm not sure if he was just toying with me or if he had really meant it. I just need time to weight on what he said."

Mrs Fowler shrugged at her daughter's secretive response. "Fine, just wish I could see him. It's been years since I last saw him. I think it was during the day that they had moved out." she smiled, "It's a good thing that you never lost communication. And he still calls me every once in a while. That boy is sweet."

Amy could only manage a half smile.

"I hope that your boyfriend could be more like him. Would have wanted the two of you to end up together." at this last remark Amy gave her mother a frown.

"Mother, please don't start up this conversation again. I've already told you before, Faisal and me are only friends. I have Sheldon now and he makes me happy."

Amy's mother simply stared at her and decided to drop the conversation.

_Faisal told me everything, Amy_. Mrs Fowler thought to herself. _Now why can't you? I would rather have that man as my son-in-law than that other tall, lanky man._

* * *

**A/N: Re-watched 'The Santa Simulation' and it just occurred to me that Sheldon wasn't Amy's first kiss after all :( Anyways, what can you say about the story so far? Reviews are highly encouraged :P**


	15. Chapter 15: The Faisal Recurrence

**CHAPTER 15: The Faisal Recurrence**

* * *

Amy spent the entire day with her mother. Mrs Fowler bought her a new set of clothes and then decided to watch a movie.

Surprisingly, Amy had not heard of another comment on her relationship with Sheldon from her mother.

After dropping her mother at their old home, Amy decided to drop by The Cheesecake Factory to spend some time with her bestie and to distract herself for a while. She called Bernadette to check if she would like to join them.

"Hello, Bernadette. You up for a girl's night at The Cheesecake Factory? I'm on my way there now!"

"Sorry Amy I can't." her sweet tiny voice was sounding hoarse. "I'm sick."

_Oww._ "Okay then, maybe next time. Get well soon!"

"Thanks Amy. Bye."

* * *

Amy arrived minutes later at The Cheesecake Factory, she spotted Penny at the bar.

"Hi bestie!"

"Ames! What brings you here? Is Sheldon with you?"

"No, I came here by myself. I was wondering if we could have a bestie night out since it will only be just the two of us. Bernadette's sick."

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I promised Leonard that we'd spend the night together. We're going out for dinner. Sorry."

Amy was disappointed. Neither of her gal pals we're free. Guess I'm going home early after all.

"Okay bestie, maybe some other time. I'll go now. Bye!"

"You're leaving already? Aren't you going to eat or have a drink?"

"No. I better head home now. Text you later!"

"Okay Ames, take care!"

* * *

Amy arrived at her floor, she was struggled to open her because of all the things she was carrying. Surprisingly, the door opened on its own. She was shocked when she saw who and what was inside.

Her entire apartment was dimly lit by candles. There were rose petals all over the floor. There was a dinner for two prepared on her table with two glasses of champagne.

Sheldon was standing by her door, a bouquet of roses in hand.

Amy's heart fluttered. _He did this for me?_ She was out of words.

"Amy, do you like it?" Sheldon met her eyes and handed her the roses.

Amy dropped the bags that she carried on her sides and eagerly took what he offered her. Amy beamed at Sheldon then nodded. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Sheldon became alarmed when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please don't cry."

Amy chuckled at his words, she finally spoke. "No Sheldon. These are happy tears." she scooted closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you. You don't know how happy I am right now."

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. _I'm still getting used to this. It isn't so bad. _He smiled as an idea came up to him.

He released his hold of her, placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It started out that way, but then it became a very passionate one, and both were shocked and breathless after they pulled away.

"Sheldon, I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Me, too." he replied honestly. "I really do excel at everything."

Amy let out laugh and Sheldon did his breathy laugh too.

"Should we eat now? We're way behind schedule."

There he goes again. Amy mentally shook her head.

* * *

After sharing the meal that Sheldon prepared, Amy decided that they should go watch a movie. Amy had a copy of the first Spiderman film, so it was what she chose.

Sheldon has his arm draped over her shoulder, while Amy placed her head on Sheldon chest. _We're really becoming more like a normal couple now._

She smiled as she heard the words Sheldon used to prevent her from leaving him.

"When I look in your eyes, and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited, and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel. Except, I know what kind of man I want to be."

* * *

After finishing the movie, Amy drove Sheldon to his apartment.

As he opened the door of car, he paused.

"Sheldon? Is there something wrong?"

Sheldon shrugged. "No, I just forgot something."

He then faced her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Amy."

Amy blushed; she was taken aback by his sudden move. "Uh… G…g…good night!"

* * *

Amy was now lying in bed, thinking about the events that transpired during the night.

She liked how her relationship with Sheldon was evolving, and she could not ask for more.

Just then her phone started ringing; the number of the caller was unregistered.

"Hello?"

"Ms Fowler? Amy Farrah Fowler?" it was a man's voice.

"Yes, this is Amy speaking."

"Good evening Miss. Do you happen to know a man named Faisal Phunsuk?"

Huh? What happened? "Yes, he's my… friend. Has something happened to him?"

"We've brought him to the hospital. He was hit by a car."

_WHAT!? Oh no. Please let him be okay_. "Where? Give me the address and I'll be on my way."

* * *

**A/N: There, Faisal is sort-of back :) So, what do you think of this chapter? :P**


End file.
